Bloodfang's Story
by BlazeTheDemidragon
Summary: Meet Bloodfang, the last of the true BloodClan warriors. Don't worry, he's not as evil as you may think. Just continue reading, and maybe you'll find that not all BloodClan warriors love to kill.


My name is Bloodfang. From day one, I was treated as a soldier. My mother, Venom, did not bring me up lovingly as a mother should. She spat insults at me, and often asked herself why I was so useless. My father, on the other hand, knew of may value. He put a stop to my neglect, but forced me to work hard for my dinner. By the time I was six moons old, I was stronger than the rest of the cats in my training group.

Many cats envied me. In truth, I never envied them. Just because I was strong, didn't mean that I was loved. It turned me bitter, and I strove to impress my father. If admiration was the best I was going to get, then I was going to make him prouder than any other father. My mentor; Bram, was rather pleased with how quickly I learned how to kill. So it was not surprising one day, when he announced that I had to see Bloodbone; the leader of BloodClan.

I, like every young cat, had heard the stories of Scourge, a great leader who had promised us a better life. Bloodbone; a descendant of Scourge, had carried out his ancestors promise, and ever since then, we'd become a fearsome clan; one worthy of its name. Bloodbone made sure that queens and kits got at least some protection. Queens could either join or be killed. Most joined, you'd have guaranteed protection, plus training. He made sure all rouge cats knew they had the opportunity to join or die. We'd taken over everything.

I had a cat I spent a lot of time with. I wouldn't call him a friend, but he was one cat who talked with me. His name was Lucifer. He loved to kill, bathe in the blood of his victims, and laugh at their weakness. He was in my training group, so we talked often. As I walked, he hissed one word at me: "Lucky."

I didn't count myself lucky, but after living amongst these cats for so long, I'd learned never to tell them what I entirely thought. I'd seen what speaking your mind did. One day, a new recruit named Kyle, had decided to say that Bloodbone was an idiot. They tore him to pieces faster than you could say "prey".

As my mentor and I approached the dumpster that was Bloodbone's den, we lowered our heads in respect. There was a large hole in the center of it, and at the hole were two guards. They nodded at us, allowing us to step in.

Inside, once my eyes had adjusted to the darkness, I got a good look at Bloodbone. They had not exaggerated his fearsome looks. If anything, they hadn't covered it all. He wasn't huge, like the guards outside. But the left side of his face was completely burned off, right down to the bone. His red eyes looked like blood, his black color studded with dog teeth and cat claws looked fearsome and when he stretched, the longest claws I have ever seen slid out. His sleek, white coat had dozens of scars, and his ears seemed thoroughly shredded.

"So this is your apprentice, Bram." Bloodbone said. His voice sounded cold and deadly, like a powerful cat who knows he could kill everyone, if he felt like it. Bloodbone examined me, slowly beginning to nod in aprovment. "Good, good. Strongest of his group. Son of… Draculus and Venom, I believe. Correct me if I'm wrong, young cat."

He was right. He was always right. As if sensing my knowledge to this, he held amusement in his eyes. "Well then, I hope your mentor has not over-exaggerated his apprentice to me. Otherwise, he will be...properly punished for _lying_ to me."

The punishment for lying to Bloodbone was torture followed by a long, drawn out death. If you betrayed him...it was worse.

Bloodbone seemed to be savouring the moment, enjoying the fear that hung in the air. "Well then," he meowed, getting to his paws. "I suppose we'd best be getting on to your task. To see if you are fit to be a BloodClan warrior."

"What is my task?" I blurted out, unable to stand the delaying words. Bram had horror in his eyes, however Bloodbone merely laughed.

"Ah, to see a cat so eager to prove his worth to his leader. Oh, if only there were more of you." it took a few more moments for Bloodbone to regain the ability to speak without bursting into laughter. "There's a Human pet dog that is becoming quite the nuisance. If you can kill it on your own, then you can have all the dog teeth you want. Do you got that?"

I nodded, suddenly unafraid. "May I set out now?"

"Of course, you idiot. You have one day. Now go!"

…

Bram gave me quick directions as to where to find this dog and sent me on my way. I could tell he was nervous; if an apprentice died on missions like this, it reflected poorly on the mentor.

As I set out on my journey, I began considering the possible factors of my next opponent. If it was a large dog, more planning would be needed. If it was a small dog, I'd take it out easily. As shadows began to stretch further across the alleyways, I began to search for food. Fortunately, by the highway, happened to be Human house. There was always bound to be some sort of food near there. I didn't often eat pet slop, but when you're hungry, you do things that you'd never normally do.

Outside, in the fading light, was a she-cat. She looked a little younger than me. A pet flap on the door to the Human house opened, and an old she-cat came out. The elderly joined the younger she-cat. I considered introducing myself briefly, but I decided to allow them to speak. My curiosity was too great.

"Outside, looking at the highway again, aren't you, Isabell?" The old she-cat asked. She had a red collar around her neck, and bright orange eyes. She had a brown tabby pelt and looked older, now that she was in a remaining beam of sunlight.

"How could I not, Hattie? Is it really true, about how there was once a forest where the highway now is? Is it really true about how forest cats roamed that forest, and our owners had a cat who joined them, and eventually led them?" said the young cat; Isabell.

"Of course! I don't lie. Never had, and never will."

"I know Hattie. I never said you did."

"Let us not discuss the same topics again. I believe that there is a young tom in need of help."

I could see Hattie looking directly at me. I came out of the bush, unable to hide the fact that I had been eavesdropping.

"I assume you need food, young cat?"

"Yes, ma'am." I replied.

"Isabell, fetch him one of our bowls."

"Yes, Hattie."

Once Isabell disappeared, Hattie looked at me questioningly. "You must be one of those cats, aren't you?"

I narrowed my eyes, unable to hide my distaste for being referred to "one of those cats". "So what if I am?" I practically snarled.

Hattie nodded as if I'd confirmed something. "So they are back. I was wondering if the rumors were true. You shouldn't be with them, you know that? They're a scourge on all good cats around."

"Our _leader_ was Scourge. He was going to bring us glory!"

"The last time I recalled, I believe he was killed by Firestar." she said calmly.

"FIRESTAR," I spat. "WAS THE MENACE!"

"Hattie, am I interrupting something?" Both of us turned to Isabel, who had a bag of food. How she managed to scoop up slop like that, I have no idea.

"No, Isabel. Our guest and I have different views on things, thats all. I do hope we can set our differences aside for now. After all, you seem very respectful for one of those cats from the city."

Isabel had dropped the bag of food and I had begun to eat, so when I heard her say "cats from the city", I choked on the food. Immediately, Isabel rushed forward, but I managed to cough it up.

I looked at Hattie, as if she was crazy. "I said nothing about being from the city." I said carefully.

Hattie laughed. "I don't need you to say anything. I can just tell. Besides, you've got more scars than an eighth moon-old should.

I didn't bother telling her that these scars came from training and my own mother. I was too hungry, and besides, what was the point. It wasn't like the pet was going to be able to relate to me.

"You may sleep in the bushes, if you like. My owner won't see you there." Hattie meowed.

I nodded in agreement. "If you could, wake me before sunrise."

"Good thing I wake before sunrise. Goodnight, young cat." Hattie disappeared inside. Isabell stayed, and looked around awkwardly.

"Is it true that there was once a cat named Scourge that lead a group of cat's called 'BloodClan'?" she asked.

I looked up. "It's all true. BloodClan still lives, you know. It didn't die with our fallen leader."

She fell silent for a few minutes before racing inside. I finished my food and headed into the bushes for my sleep.

…

I found the dog easy enough. He was rather large, but ultimately stupid. A few pets watched me take it on. I sunk my fangs into his neck, and inflicted more wounds than I could count. It finally fell, dead. I let go, satisfied. Perhaps this would make Bloodbone pleased. I would finally get a collar and a tooth to stud my collar. And another tooth for each paw. Eventually, I would have enough to wreck havoc. and enough to be a truly fearsome opponent.

I took what I'd earned and raced back to BloodClan camp, carrying teeth in my mouth. Bloodbone let me in immediately, and I presented him with my trophies.

He nodded, pleased. "Well done. You have indeed proved yourself worthy to me. Tomorrow will be your ceremony. You will receive your collar and have your teeth fixed then. Go now, and spend your last night as an apprentice. Notify your mentor of your success.

Bram was as pleased as Bloodbone. He slammed me hard on the back with his paw, his claws sheathed. It was a BloodClan way of saying 'good job'. He then told me to tell anyone else I wanted to tell. I decided on Lucius first. He was jealous, but also quite happy to see me become a warrior.

"Now when I gain my own collar, you and I will rise to power." he told me, his eyes gleaming eagerly. "We will become legends."

…

"I present this collar to Bloodfang, our newest warrior. May he remain loyal to only me for all of his life." Bloodbone yowled.

A couple of his guards stepped forward with a collar between them. It was pink. I felt protests at the collar bubble to the surface. I bit down my tongue. It would be foolish to deny Bloodbones choice. Cats who did that, were killed.

Once it was on, I smiled. One tooth, one kill. I would definitely enjoy my life as a BloodClan warrior. And who knew? Maybe Lucius and I would rise to power together. He wasn't bad company. And as long as I stayed equal to him, he wouldn't think of killing me. Yes...I would fit nicely to this life. And hopefully, this life would fit into me.

…

Moons passed. I grew stronger, and was well known and respected. Lucius as well. I now had full sets of teeth on my claws, and collar. I didn't mind the pink coloration of it anymore. Sure, some ignorant pet would ask why I got pink, but then at least I had an excuse for killing them. Life was decent. It was only until Man started to take notice of us, that things became rough.

Bloodbone didn't want to leave. He told us, that it'd be better to stay where we knew we ruled. I only partially agreed. Sure, we knew we belonged here. Cats feared us, and we could get away with anything. But now our own cats were being caught.

It was a cat named Tuft, who suggested heading to where the clans where. He was a light brown tom, with a white dappled pelt and blue eyes, lighter than my own. Bloodbone threatened to have him killed. And yet, Tuft was right. We could have a home where the clans settled.

So one night, a large portion of BloodClan, which included Lucius and myself, headed out with Tuft. We knew in our hearts that this would be unforgivable, but maybe we'd be able to make our new home even better than this one.

On our journey, we talked about what would happen. What we would do. Tuft timidly suggested that we become a real clan, like ThunderClan, but at the time, that was more like a joke, than anything to be considered serious.

Little did I know that it would become reality. We went to the clans, and asked them if we could join them. Hollystar; leader of ThunderClan said we'd have to talk to StarClan first. And then went on the debate on who should be leader.

Tuft requested that he become leader, but then Lucius actually came up with an idea that seemed pretty reasonable for him.

"We'll take on warrior names first, and then we'd let StarClan decide." he rasped.

"Okay. So I'll take the name, Tufttail. What do you want to be called, Lucius?"

Lucius began to bristle. "I prefer my name, thank you. No way am I changing my name just because of this stupid thing."

I kept my name as well. It was already warrior-like. And besides, I wasn't completely committed to this. I may not have enjoyed killing as much as the average BloodClan cat, but I just didn't fit into the warrior code that was set out for us.

…

Tufttail eventually became Tuftstar. He was so happy. I spent most of my time with Lucius, who prefer to hunt animals for no apparent purpose. Just for amusement. I occupied myself, by examining my claws. The claws that had killed many, and yet at the same time, was the way I survived. I didn't want to be a part of this new way of life, I realized. I wanted to be able to make my own decisions. It wasn't the killing part that made me like the BloodClan way of life. It was the freedom, even if you did have to follow someone's orders eventually.

Lucius, me and a few others were growing restless of this life. Tuftstar eventually became a father. His kit; Fawnkit, had a gray coat, dappled with white. He inherited his father's blue eyes.

It was then, that I decided to leave. This was no longer my home. So I quietly requested for Tuftstar to let me leave. He was a bit heartbroken. But he allowed me to leave. He told me that he'd mention it at the next Gathering. Lucius soon joined me, with others. He suggested that we try and take over, but I was tired. Tired of killing, tired of power, tired of everything.

I just wanted to relax. To be a slightly normal cat. He turned on me. He called me a coward, and attacked. I had no choice, but to kill my only friend. The others turned respectfully to me, acknowledging that I was the new leader.

And so I became leader of a small band. For the most part, we didn't disturb the clans. Once in a blue moon, some warrior would end up dead on a border, but that was it. I found myself near OceanClan more and more often. I like it there, it was much more peaceful.

I heard about the death of Tuftstar, who I regarded as probably the only cat who hadn't used me. He'd been a decent cat. I heard of the news of Fawnstar, the new leader. I even watched the Gatherings from time to time. From afar, of course.

Life was decent, but there was one thing I truly hoped for me to achieve. To find the love of my life. I knew no rouge would love me for pureness, but for more of the advantages. My story is complete for now, at least until I find that one.

I am Bloodfang, the last BloodClan cat. Maybe if you walk around the forest, you'll see me. One thing you can be certain of, is that I will never kill you with my own claws. Those claws are now weapons of defense instead of the tools of a murderer.

 **A/N**

 _ **HOLY CRAP, THIS TOOK FOREVER! So sorry! ^_^' Hope you guys enjoyed Bloodfangs little story. He really isn't an evil cat, he was just raised improperly. Hope this gives you a better image of what he's like. Well, I'm done. See ya!**_

 _ **~BlazeTheDemidragon**_


End file.
